Townhouse Incident
by kensi54382
Summary: An extended ending for 'Townhouse Incident' that also explains how Olivia and Tucker started their relationship.


Tucker had to smile when he saw Olivia twist Joe against her body and punch him. It was like nothing had happened to her, like she hadn't just been held against her will and witnessed the man rape a teenager. He and Carisi raced ahead of the other police at the scene, Tucker directing them to arrest Joe while he and Carisi grabbed Olivia's arms and pulled her to safety.

"I'm okay," Olivia said, though it was a very obvious lie.

"You're safe," said Tucker in response as they guided Olivia to the back of an ambulance.

"Where's Noah?" asked Olivia.

"We'll bring him," answered Carisi.

"But where is he?"

"He's with Lucy right now, but we're going to find him for you, okay?"

"Okay."

"Let's just take care of yourself first," said Tucker gently but firmly.

"Tucker? Thank you."

"For what? You did a great job in there lieutenant. Let's get you out of here." Tucker smiled at Olivia as he guided her into a seated position in the ambulance.

"I don't need..." began Olivia.

"Maybe you don't, but you have a cut under your eye and another one on your cheek, Liv. Just get yourself looked at, then we can go to Noah," said Carisi before he walked off, phone in hand.

"Olivia, you did really well in there," said Tucker as a paramedic cleaned the two cuts on Olivia's face.

"Are the parents okay?" asked Olivia.

"They'll be fine. The dad is in surgery, but the doctors say he'll live and be as good as new soon enough."

"The kids?"

"Luke is fine. His sister might need some counselling, but she's going to be fine too."

"Lucy... she knew something was wrong..."

"And she did the right thing by telling you. And when she didn't hear back from you, she came to the precinct. She's a smart girl."

"Is she okay?"

"Lucy is fine. She and Noah are having a great time together."

Olivia looked up at Tucker. "Thank you for coming here."

"Hey, you asked, I answered. That's what friends do for each other."

"All done. She's good to go, Captain," said the paramedic.

"Thank you," said Tucker. He helped Olivia stand up. "I'll drive you home so you can see Noah, if you want?"

"Yeah... that would be great, Ed. Thank you," said Olivia quietly as she followed Tucker to his car.

* * *

"Mummy!" shouted Noah as soon as Tucker opened the door to Olivia's apartment. "Uncle Ed!"

"Hi there little man," said Tucker happily. "How are you?"

"I missed mummy."

"Mummy missed you, too, my baby boy," said Olivia, although she sounded less than enthusiastic right then.

"Are you okay, mummy?"

"Yeah, honey. I'm just a bit tired, that's all. Why don't you go show Uncle Ed your new bear while I talk to Lucy?"

Noah grinned. "Okay! Uncle Ed, mummy bought be a cool new bear. He's got rainbow fur. You have to see him!"

Olivia sighed once Noah was out of sight and turned to Lucy.

"Olivia, I'm so sorry I got you into that situation," said Lucy.

"No. I'm glad you did, Lucy. Thank you for looking out for Luke."

"You aren't mad with me, are you?"

"No." Olivia smiled. "I think it just brought back some bad memories, that's all. Was Noah good for you today?"

"He's always good for me, Olivia. You know that. He asked where you were, but otherwise, we had a very fun day."

"Good."

Lucy frowned. "Olivia, are you okay? You seem like you aren't really here."

Olivia shrugged. "I think I'm just in shock, I guess. Despite my job, you don't always see this kind of violence."

"I understand. Did you want me to stay tonight and help you with Noah?"

"No, that's okay. I'll be alright. I think I just want to cuddle my baby and then get some sleep." Olivia smiled a little. "Thanks for looking after him today."

"It's my pleasure, like always. Call me if you need help tonight. I'll be back in the morning otherwise." Lucy gently patted Olivia's shoulder and left.

"Mummy? Can Uncle Ed watch cartoons with me?" asked Noah, suddenly appearing around the hallway corner.

"Of course he can, but make sure that you don't watch too many, okay?" said Olivia.

"Okay, mummy." Noah settled himself onto the couch.

"You okay, Liv?" asked Tucker.

"I will be... Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Would you stay here tonight? I just... I don't really think I want to be alone right now."

"I'll stay as long as you want me to, Olivia. Why don't you go and rest? I'll watch a bit of TV, then put Noah to bed for you."

"Thanks," said Olivia, this time giving a genuine smile.


End file.
